


Не смиренный и не смирившийся

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ElfQuest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл для  Сержант Дин Винчестер и техасские шнурки-убийцы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не смиренный и не смирившийся

\- От этих всадников одни проблемы. И зачем их вообще приняли, если они не могут влиться в цивилизованное общество?! А страдать теперь мне. И не только мне - всем! И тяжелый гад... - Стайлз под нос перечислял все причины своего недовольства, обтирая водой лесного всадника, который находился на его попечении уже вторую неделю. И только два раза за это время приходил в себя. - Вот кидаются в драки, а потом бедному Стайлзу приходится выбиваться из сил, чтобы выхаживать их...  
\- Так никто тебя и не просил, - хриплый голос всадника прервал рассуждения целителя. Однако, тот не обратил на него внимания и продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:  
\- Как будто с людьми вообще можно бороться?! Уже пару веков, как доказано, что это бессмысленно! Так, нет, есть тупой, как тот дуб, всадник, который все никак не может смириться с новым местом... Вот и оставался бы гнить в своих лесах, не заставляя меня тут горбатиться.  
\- В следующий раз так обязательно и сделаю, - чуть громче, но все также хрипло отозвался пациент.  
\- Очень надеюсь, потому что тратить на тебя дар мне уже надоело. - Стайлз, наконец, закончил обтирание. Встал, бросив на всадника недовольный взгляд, раздраженно фыркнул, увидев, что тот даже не открыл глаз, и, собрав вещи, вышел.   
Пациент за его спиной приподнял уголок губ в кривой и немного горькой улыбке.

***  
\- И, да, не стоит благодарности, Волк.  
\- Рад, что мне нет нужды изображать перед тобой любезность.  
\- Надо воспитать себе, наконец, помощника и спихнуть на него хоть одного пациента. - Ежедневные процедуры стали вносить некоторое разнообразие в будни с того момента, как всадник стал отвечать на многочисленные колкости со стороны целителя. Весьма достойно отвечать, стоило признать. Даже в здоровом состоянии он не был так хорош в спорах. Не то, чтобы они часто общались, пока кое-кто не нуждался в помощи целителя.   
\- И ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебя совесть замучает, если он по неопытности меня на тот свет отправит. - Всадник все еще не открывал глаз, и Стайлз поймал себя на желании снова увидеть этот необычный цвет из смеси зеленого и серого.  
\- Не настолько бы слаб, может, прекратишь изображать из себя истукана? - надо же было удостовериться, что со зрением у него все в порядке?!  
\- Может быть, я просто наслаждаюсь твоей заботой?  
\- Будешь долго наслаждаться, еще долго не увидишь своего волка. - Стайлз встал в ногах пациента, сложив руки на груди и ожидая реакции. Она не замедлила последовать.  
Всадник резко сел, широко распахнув глаза, которые казались сейчас необычайно светлыми и покрасневшими после болезни белками. Бледный и уже оседающий обратно от слабости он все равно вцепился взглядом в лицо Стайлза, почти прорычав:  
\- Где он?  
Целитель вздохнул:  
\- Вот сейчас с ним все уже хорошо. И почему ты по своей хваленой связи не почувствовал это?  
\- Где? - упрямо повторил всадник.  
\- За ним ухаживает Тонкое Копье.  
\- Как?  
\- Он дотащил своего придурка-всадника до самой границы селения...  
\- Но я видел, как его смертельно ранили.  
\- В твоей животине упрямства больше, чем даже в тебе. - Стайлз, между тем, подложил подушки под спину всадника и сунул ему в руки чашу с укрепляющим снадобьем. - Долго, конечно, его пришлось обхаживать, но сейчас на поправку идет. Правда, слаб еще, как щенок, но Тонкое Копье...  
\- Спасибо. - В очередной раз прервал его всадник.  
\- Я передам ему, - кивнул тот.  
\- Тебе спасибо, Стайлз.   
Целитель замер и встретился взглядом со всадником. Тот смотрел на него уверенно и прямо, что почему-то вызывало внутри Стайлза странную дрожь и смущало. Опустив глаза, он развернулся к выходу, чуть тише ответив:  
\- Не стоит. Просто не попадай больше в беду, Молодой Волк.  
\- Это вряд ли, целитель. – Крикнул ему вслед всадник.


End file.
